One of the problems with achieving accuracy has been the recoil vibration occurring as the arrow is released from the bow, which has resulted also in undue noise which startles the game. Another factor affecting accuracy is the alignment of the bow string which in the past has not provided the balance desired. To the best of my knowledge, the arrow released by prior art compound bows has not been vertically centered with the result that the torque and flex stresses on the bow upper and lower limbs has not been balanced, and accuracy has been sacrificed as a result. Moreover, the bow string has not been centered in the sense of vertical upper and lower pulley alignment and in the sense of vertical bisection of the handle.
Typical archery bows of the type presently utilized are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,067 issued Nov. 21, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,841 issued Mar. 14, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,346 issued Jul. 4, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,351 issued May 12, 1998 wherein the compound bow utilizes eccentric pulleys on the outer ends of the limbs to facilitate the draw and the arrow release. The present invention is directed to bows of this general character.